-Two Shadows-
－影二つ－|Тривалість = 5:37|Дата випуску = 13 серпня 2004|Виконавець = Riya|Альбом = Clannad Original Soundtrack|Лейбл = Key Sounds Label|Слова = Kai|Музика = Magome Togoshi|Аранжування = Magome Togoshi|Зображення = Two Shadows.png}}'-Two Shadows-' — восьмий трек другого диска Clannad Original Soundtrack. Випущений 13 серпня 2004 року. Був використаний в серії з такою ж назвою. Пісню виконала Riya, автор слів — Kai, А музикою і аранжуванням займався Magome Togoshi. Альтернативні версії -Two Shadows- були випущені на третьому диску Clannad Original Soundtrack, це -Two Shadows- (short version) і -Two Shadows- (off vocal version). Аранжування на піаніно випущено в Piano no Mori. Слова 日本語 = あの始まりの日　強がってた 幼い出逢いに　背伸びをしていた 同じ風を受け　笑いあった ああ、振り返れば　懐かしい日々 その足音が　耳に残る 君の声はどこにいても届く　ほら もう一人じゃない　影二つ 高く遠く響く調べ　大事に抱いて 育んだ思いを言葉に変えよう どこまでも温かな手をつないで 君との時間 刻み続ける どこまで来たかと　君は訊いた 疲れた？と訊けば　笑い首を振る そしてまた歩く　肩を並べ そう、目の前には　色無き大地 邪魔する物は　どこにも無い 足を揃え前へ進む　迷わずに 確かな気持ち　風の中 閉じた瞳にカタチ無き君を感じて 止まらない思いが　足跡残し 今、ここに　二人の軌跡　生まれる 育んだ思いを言葉に変えて いつまでも温かな手をつないで 君との未来 語り続ける |-| Romaji = Ano hajimari no hi tsuyogatteta Osanai deai ni senobi wo shiteita Onaji kaze wo uke warai atta Aa, furikaereba natsukashii hibi Sono ashioto ga mimi ni nokoru Kimi no koe ha doko ni ite mo todoku hora Mou hitori janai kage futatsu Takaku tooku hibiku shirabe daiji ni daite Hagukunda omoi wo kotoba ni kae you Dokomade mo atatakana te wo tsunai de Kimi to no jikan Kizami tsudukeru Dokomade kita kato kimi ha kiita Tsukareta? to kikeba warai kubi wo furu Soshite mata aruku kata wo narabe Sou, me no mae ni ha ironaki daichi Jamasuru mono ha doko ni mo nai Ashi wo soroe mae he susumu mayowa zuni Tashikana kimochi kaze no naka Tojita hitomi ni katachi naki kimi wo kanjite Tomaranai omoi ga ashiato nokoshi Ima, koko ni futari no kiseki umareru Hagakunda omoi wo kotoba ni kaete Itsumade mo atatakana te wo tsunai de Kimi to no mirai Katari tsudukeru |-| English = On that day of beginnings, I had been bluffing I stood on my tiptoes during that childish, fateful meeting We felt the same wind and laughed together Ah, when I look back on them, those days are so nostalgic I can still hear the sound of your footsteps Your voice reaches me no matter where I am, see? I'm not alone anymore, there are two shadows I'll embrace that high, distant melody cherishingly I'll change these growing feelings into words No matter what, I'll hold onto your warm hand And continue creating My time with you "How far have we come?" you asked when you ask me, "are you tired?" I laugh and shake my head And then we walk on shoulder to shoulder That's right, in front of us is the colorless ground No matter where we go, there's nothing in our way Together our feet go on ahead, undaunted With my certain feelings, in the midst of the wind In my closed eyes I sense your shapeless figure My unstoppable emotions leave behind footprints Here and now, our tracks are born I change these growing feelings into words And hold onto your warm hand forever And continue talking about My future with you |-| Українська = Category:Музика Category:Clannad Original Soundtrack Category:Piano no Mori Category:Riya en:-Two Shadows- ru:-Two Shadows-